A Mindless Inuyasha Drabble
by Faith Lee
Summary: Mindless Drabble. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a brown room. Talking about....what? Some language.
1. Number One

A Mindless Inuyasha Drabble

Number One

By Faith Lee

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be sitting here? Would you be reading this? I don't really think so. I'm just a crazy Authoress who loves Inuyasha! Yay!

_A Friendly Note From The Authoress:_ Well, I was sitting at a Girl Scout Camp, babysitting a bunch of Brownies, and incredibly bored. My friend Elenna, who got me into Inuyasha, had Inuyasha music playing and I wrote this. If you want the original form, uh, email me or something. I kind of 'fic-i-cized' it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha is standing in the middle of a light brown room. There are no chairs or furniture of any kind. The Hanyou is the only thing in the room, and he stands out like a sore thumb: the silver hair, peach skin, bright red robes, golden eyes.

The weird thing was, the room was empty until Inuyasha just kind of 'popped' in out of nowhere. Pop! He's there, in this insanely and seemingly endless brown room. I mean, come on, what the hell is up with that?

So Inuyasha stands, alone, in the room, doing absolutely nothing. He looks around, kind of bounces, and he starts to whistle. Our poor little fluffy-eared Hanyou is _bored. _He's not trying to get out because he, like many of us, thinks that this brown room is a dream or something. No one just pops into a brown room without being slightly delusional. Finally, Inuyasha decides to state a fact.

"So…" he says, twittling his claws, "I'm better than Sesshomaru." His fingers wrapped around the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he said it and looked around as if to challenge the room. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha starts to bounce around the room.

"I'm better than Sesshomaru, I'm better than Sesshomaru," he sings gleefully. This is a good dream! Then, suddenly, there was another Pop! And in comes the elder brother; our favorite demon, Sesshomaru.

"Hey- what?" he says, puzzled. After looking around for a good five minutes, Sesshomaru turns and spots our favorite Hanyou: the infamous Inuyasha.

"What the- son of a BITCH!" he yells after spotting his younger brother. As we all know, there is just a bit of rivalry and hatred between the two. Inuyasha, after hearing his brothers' outburst, got angry.

"Hey! Shut up about my mother, asshole, you're not much better!" Inuyasha yelled, his hands curled into fists. Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes, but his fair face showed no emotion.

"At least I am not a half-demon!" he exclaimed, and Inuyasha prickled substantially.

"YEAH, WELL-" suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. He tipped up his head and took a tentative sniff of the air, then a big whiff. Then he turned wide eyes to Sesshomaru. "Is that…?" He sniffed again. His eyes bore holes into Sesshomaru.

"Hey," he exclaimed slowly, addressing his brother, "did you have coffee?" His face was incredulous. Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times, then gave a little shrug with his shoulders.

"Espresso, actually," he informed and Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I've been meaning to try that," Inuyasha answered back, "any good?" Sesshomaru, who was staring at a spot of brown on the floor to the left of Inuyasha, gave another, more enthusiastic shrug.

"Well, if you add this stuff called French Vanilla, it makes it taste sweeter," he answered, his body still. Inuyasha magically pulled out a pad and pen from out of thin air.

"Oh yeah?" he said, and moved his fingers to the exact position on the pen, "what's it called?" Sesshomaru moved his eyes to stare at the pad on which Inuyasha was writing.

"French Vanilla," he told his younger brother, and watched with great amusement as Inuyasha struggled slightly with the pad and pen.

"Um…" he murmured, his pen still, and Sesshomaru found himself sighing.

"F-R-E-N-C-H V-A-N-I-L-L-A," he spelt slowly, and Inuyasha wrote quickly, then tore out the piece of paper, folded it up, placed it in his red robes somewhere, and the pen and paper disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Then, Inuyasha turned towards his brother with a confused look on his cute face.

"French. What is that?" he asked, and Sesshomaru shrugged once again.

"I don't really know, but-" a look of horror passed on Sesshomaru's face, "HEY! I HATE YOU, REMEMBER! NOW, UH, GIVE ME THE TETSUSAIGA BEFORE I, UM, …………………………..DO STUFF!"

End.

* * *

_A Friendly Note From Your Authoress:_ I KNOW! COMPLETELY RANDOM! But I had so much fun writing it. YAY! All right, I'm going to go. See ya!


	2. Number Two

A Mindless Inuyasha Drabble

Number Two

By Faith Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Sesshomaru. Actually, I don't own ANYTHING! Yay.

A Friendly Note From The Authoress: Another random thought. Not as funny as the last one.

* * *

In the last adventure of Inuyasha and his elder brother, Sesshomaru, both siblings were in the location of a brown room. That setting seems kind of ridiculous for this drabble, so imagine this:

There is a large dining hall. In the middle lies a great table, with chairs all around, and one in the middle with padding and a majestic backing and armrests. In one corner, there was a tree, the wallpaper behind the tree was a forest green and beneath the tree was a carpet of grass and leaves. There was an array of forest life in this corner of the room, but not one plant or small insect traveled outside the boundaries of the grass. A bird sang softly on one of the branches and a toad added its croak now and then. In the opposite corner, there was nothing but sand. The wallpaper was the same color as the dry sand, and laying gently on the wall was a chameleon, the reptile blending in nicely with its surroundings. The rest of the room was a shade of blood red, as was the padding on the head chair. Before the majestic chair, resting on the table was a crown, made of gold and rubies.

Do you see it?

This was where our precious Hanyou was dropped after being screamed at by Kagome.

You see, Inuyasha was just walking in the woods, blowing off steam after a heated argument with the Miko. He had called her a 'stupid, worthless, ugly tramp', and she had called him a 'insignificant twerp, dog breath, smelly mutt'. For all he knew, Kagome was back in her time. Anyways, he was walking and suddenly he just fell through a hole and into the blood red room, right smack in the chair. He looked around for a moment, then spotted the crown and put it on. He got up and took a walk around.

It was then that our other trooper, the demon lord Sesshomaru, fell from Ah-Un and into the room as well. He was not so fortunate, however, and landed in the tree, squishing the poor bird. He shook the leaves off of his attire and pulled the twigs out of his long, silver hair, and looked up: straight into golden eyes much like his own. After a moment of staring, Sesshomaru let out a moan.

"Why me?" he grumbled, and lifted himself off of the branch and onto the grass. Inuyasha then sprang to life.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" but at that moment, Sesshomaru had found the dead bird on his rear end and stuffed it into the poor Hanyou's mouth, mumbling:

"There ya go God damn it," and walking off. Inuyasha stared at the spot were Sesshomaru was, then jumped, spitting out the dead bird and flailing about. He then turned to a still and staring Sesshomaru. One of his silver eyebrows was curved up in amusement as he stared at his younger brother.

"What're you looking at?" Inuyasha said haughtily. His posture erect to the point of looking beyond aloof, Inuyasha took a step, only to fall flat on his face after tripping on a root. Sesshomaru let out a very womanly giggle, then clapped a hand over his mouth. Inuyasha stared up at him in sheer amazement.

"Did you just-" he began, only to be cut off.

"Shut up!" then, Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, "I _never_ do that in public…" as Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off. Stumbling away from the forest, his golden eyes took another look at the room. After a moment, he turned back to his older brother, who was biting his nails. Inuyasha frowned.

"Sesshomaru, don't do that," he scolded, and the hand dropped from his mouth. "So, how do you propose we get out of here?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, raising his hand as he began to bite off his claw. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I don't know how I got here in the first place."

"Yeah, how did we get here? No one falls through a hole to end up here."

Suddenly, there was a plop, and a figure came from the ceiling to land on our favorite demon lord. Raising her head, Kagome looked into the golden eyes of Inuyasha's older and scarier brother. She gave a squeak and flailed about, causing Sesshomaru to groan and throw the poor Miko off of him. He sat up and looked down, wincing.

"Damn," he muttered, and Kagome stood.

"Oh my God, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Inuyasha shouted, perched on the table. Sesshomaru stood quickly and shook his head to silence her. Kagome smiled at him, then turned angrily to the infamous Hanyou.

"INU-YASHA! WHY ARE YOU HERE? I HATE YOU!" and she ran to the opposite side of the room. Inuyasha growled.

"YEAH? WELL I HATE YOU MORE. YOU JUST A STUPID GIRL WHO IS GOOD FOR NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE? GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!"

"**SIT BOY!" **she shouted as loud as she could, and Inuyasha's face was thrown through the table and into the floor. Sesshomaru let out a snort of laughter. Kagome walked over to where he was lying in the floor.

"YOU ARE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME! YOU LIKE ME A LOT! YOU MIGHT EVEN LOVE ME IF YOU LET YOURSELF SEE IT! YOU'RE JUST A MINDLESS RODENT!" Inuyasha jumped up from his place in the floor and pointed one clawed finger in her face.

"I **DO NOT **LOVE YOU! I BARELY EVEN **LIKE **YOU! NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" All the fight leaving her, Kagome's eyes hardened and her lips twisted into a cynical smile as a plan formed in her mind.

"Ah yes? You don't care for me?" she turned and strolled over to Sesshomaru, swinging her hips as she walked. "Then you won't mind if I…have a little…taste…of your brother?" she smiled coyly at him; he stared down at her with utter and absolute confusion. Poor Sesshomaru had no idea what the hell was going on. She stopped inches from him and curled one hand around his strong neck, the other rested on his hip. She pulled him towards her and planted a big wet one on helpless Sesshomaru as Inuyasha looked on in absolute horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!" By this time, Sesshomaru and Kagome were completely making out, no question. They were all over each other. Inuyasha's jaw was on the floor and his eyes were larger than basketballs.

"IS THAT – WITH MY – NEMESIS! OH MY – I MEAN – COULD SHE – AND WITH – I CAN'T BELIEVE –"

At this point, Kagome and Sesshomaru stop for breath.

"INUYASHA, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder, then resumed making out with Sesshomaru, who was leading her to the big fancy chair at the table. Inuyasha stared. Then he stared some more. And then he, you know, stared some more. Finally, he shook his head and turned to face the wall, murmuring to himself.

"I can't believe she – with my older brother! And – right in front of me! I _never _did that with Kik – well – maybe I – NO! I would never – I can't _believe_ she – with _HIM!" _

End.

* * *

Huck, huck, huck.


End file.
